Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170225033247
Less and less skin was shown and it had the same effect as her gloves, to protect others, out of her fear. Right after the accident whenever her face was shown, it was one of sadness and guilt. Gone was the light in her eyes and in its place were unspoken apologies and tremendous fear. That brings us to another point: her fear. Her fear was shown consistently throughout the film: it acts as a driving force for almost all of her actions and therefore the plot. The accident did numbers on her. She now feared her powers more than ever before, and she chose isolation to protect the ones she loved. '''Contrasting with what most people say her isolation was '''voluntary, not forced. Her parents misinterpreted what Grand Pabbie had said. ‘Fear will be your enemy.’ 'Her parents thought it meant fear of their daughter Elsa from other people. 'And that was why they locked her up, or at least rarely let her leave, and Elsa grew to believe the misguided conception as well. '''Shown as the more mature one out of the two sisters, she was never once shown to break any of the isolation rules her parents set for her. She knew why it had to be this way and the rules were never broken even '''after her parents left her. '''On the subject of her parents brings us to another point: her role. As the elder sister and therefore heir to the throne she was groomed to rule the kingdom of Arendelle after her father. It is the most important role in all of the kingdom. She must be trained to be a leader, to take charge of her subjects and make decisions best for the whole kingdom. That is a huge responsibility as all of the lives of her subjects and the fate of Arendelle rests squarely and solely on her shoulders. She was taught knowledge, grace, power, authority, success. And these couldn’t be taken lightly for she would be a public figure, a role model. All things must be polished to perfection for any mistake could be fatal to her kingdom. You can imagine the stress she was put under '''starting from a young age, where everyone expected perfection from her, grace from her, discipline, wisdom, leadership, success from her. As the heiress, she was to lead like her father before her: with kindness, wisdom, and authority. As the queen, '''she was behave like her mother: with sophistication and grace. But one additional thing that’s making it even harder for her was '''her fear. Her fear of hurting others with her powers. The stress to control them as fast as she could for she was to be a public figure soon, a Queen, and that meant close and constant interaction with her subjects, her staff, and Arendelle’s trade partners. To have such high expectations coming from so many people, to be responsible for so many lives for so many years to come, adding onto that, her fear and self-loathing, it should have crippled her. But it didn’t. '''It didn’t because of her personality, her maturity. '''It might have already crippled her but she certainly did not show it. As an heir with a sibling she could have escaped from her fate, her destiny. She could have left the kingdom and left the throne to Anna, and everyone would be safe from her, but she didn’t. She didn’t because she knew that as the elder it is her responsibility to rule after her father. She didn’t because as the mature one she knew that Anna’s not capable enough, not mature enough, to take over an entire kingdom. Her love for her sister and her subjects acted as her motivation. She pushed on, all those years out of concern for the fate of her kingdom, despite her fear. And when her powers got discovered, she could have still ruled with her powers. She could have had more authority, more power, over her subjects and her kingdom. But instead she ran. '''She ran because she knew this was not the way to rule, this was not what her father would have wanted from her. She ran out of her fear for the safety of her subjects, more so than herself. Even when she was on the North Mountain and Anna told her about the Eternal Winter she still '''cared. This is the most important factor of all: her selflessness. 'All the factors I have mentioned revolves around a single one: selflessness. She gave up her freedom, for her subjects. She gave up her happiness, for her subjects. She gave up everything that could have made her feel better, for her subjects. At the end she was even about to give up her life. '''Out of love. '''Which is why when she finally found beauty in her powers and confidence in herself, it came to be the most beautiful thing in the world. I am aware that I have repeated myself from my last 2000 word essay post, but again, I had to emphasize: People should'n't be the slightest bit ashamed if they like Elsa for any of the reasons above. She's an incredible character and she has, and will always have, a special place in my heart.